1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a restart circuit for restarting a server when a power supply of the server is recovered.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, servers are widely used in many fields. For servers that include an uninterruptible power supply (UPS), when the mains power is cut the UPS will continue to supply power to the servers. For servers without a UPS, the servers will be turned off when the external power supply is cut. However, when the external power supply is back on, the servers will not restart automatically, which is inconvenient.